


I Fall to Pieces

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fondling, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Mike and Jan get a little carried away with their shenanigans right outside of Jan's place.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 5





	I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty ficlet attempt no. 2, lol. And yes, I realize I'm starting to push it with the short time frame Mike and Jan knew each other, lol. Happy and sexy reading~ 💋💞
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or Jan Freeman's likeness.

One-shot: I Fall to Pieces

Venice Beach, January 1967

It was a cool, mid-winter Tuesday night in the Venice Beach neighborhood where two colleagues very familiar with each other were wishing each other goodnight in their own special way. And for Mike and Jan, that usually meant fooling around (relatively limitedly) in her place for a few minutes. Only this time they didn’t even make it inside her condo and were currently against the front door. On top of that, they were getting friskier than they have ever gotten with each other outside of Mike’s set trailer. Though anybody could walk by, their passion distracted them enough to not care or notice who might spot them as their lips and hands chased each other for bodily contact. While Mike was reminding Jan of how he was definitely the best kisser she’s ever experienced, her hands ran over his upper body along his hips and sides to under his shirt on his lower back. He reciprocated similar to her with his own hands traveling from her ass to up her back and wrapping around her. It wasn’t until Mike separated from her mouth to suck in between her neck and collarbone for a few long moments when Jan suddenly felt bold and sneaked her right hand to his crotch. Instantly she heard a sharp inhale before he grabbed her hand to place it around his waist. She groaned in slight disappointment from his reaction until she felt his lips right below her earlobe, causing her to sigh. 

This was one disadvantage which had grown recently between them. Part of her knew she should be relieved he wasn’t instigating her to do anything she might not be comfortable with, especially with her lack of physical experience compared to him. But in the back of her mind, Jan also knew Mike was probably trying to set certain boundaries for them sexually to curb less guilt for cheating on his wife. She realized she couldn’t argue with that, no matter how much she adored him. Still, it felt a little unfair compared to everything else they had going on. How was it any different than when he touched her boobs?

Right when the question passed through her mind, she released a blissful gasp as he chose to do just that in the moment. His other hand landed on her waist right when her own hands gripped his arms as her knees felt weak. “Oh, Mike,” she exclaimed a little louder than she intended with her eyes shooting open as she heard a door open nearby. Mike froze when he also heard the sound and held Jan in a tight hug for a few seconds. When it was clear no one was going to become present, Mike let out a big breath in relief and kissed the side of her forehead before releasing her body. A smile ran across Jan’s face when her eyes closed in response to the affection and she lightly collapsed against the door. She continued smiling lazily as he straightened his jacket before she chose to idly play with the hem. He smirked at the gesture and held her hand after taking it off his clothing. 

“Trying to tempt fate again so soon?” He teased.

Jan’s smile turned lopsided as she ran a hand through her now mussed hair. “Maybe…Or…maybe I’m starting to wonder when we’re going to take a new step in this…”

He sighed and placed a hand on his hip as if considering her suggestion. After a few silent seconds, he ran his fingers through the hair laying along her right shoulder. “I just don’t want you to feel guilty,” he claimed sympathetically.

This was just another logical reason that irrationally bothered her. “I mean…I could still feel guilty about what we’re doing already,” she countered plainly.

“Do you?” Mike asked with a sudden bluntness she wasn’t expecting.

Jan took a lengthy moment before confirming honestly: “No.”

He stepped forward to place his hands on her shoulders supportively. “I’d hate for you to think back and rashly regret anything in five or ten years from now.”

Internally she appreciated the consideration. But right now her libido had other ideas. She took one of his hands off her shoulder to hold it and longingly gaze at his face. He gazed back with a soft smile forming as she pulled him closer. Their fingers intertwined as she gently leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. Jan tested deepening the kiss and was satisfied with Mike’s reaction of embracing her again. She smiled into their kissing before wrapping her arms around him as well, both forgetting of the close call which had just occurred. She squeezed him and let her hand wander to the front of his pants once more while trying to distract him with leaving his lips to suck on his neck. Except this just caused him grab her hand and pull her away yet again, making her exhale in frustration. “Mike, come on—Ah!”

Only a second later Jan felt his hand on her own crotch instead and gasped in shock. It was a rare night where she wore a skirt rather than one of her usual pair of pants, and she could feel his fingers through the thin material of her panties. Jan wasn’t a stranger to her own body and was pretty familiar with that region all by herself in bed. But…she hadn’t considered any of her beaus would be interested in touching her there…

The gesture made Jan freeze with her eyes widened and mouth slightly open. When her eyes glanced up to his after computing the sensation for a couple of long moments, she realized he was also paused and completely stone-faced, as if waiting for her to respond to the offer. She eventually pressed her lips together and cautiously nodded twice slowly. Mike experimented with softly rubbing the two fingers currently against her private part and she immediately breathed in quickly. When he tested rubbing a second time, Jan parted her thighs a bit more on instinct, with both now completely forgetting about anyone else in the complex. He then curved his wrist a bit to angle his thumb on her instead. The more he carefully rubbed, the closer they were brought together with Jan raising her hands back to his arms and Mike placing his other hand around her waist again. After keeping a steady pace with stroking, the musician attempted slipping his index finger inside the panties, making the young woman moan with obvious approval. He took that as the cue to add a second finger while he breathed into her neck. Jan naturally enjoyed touching herself in the past, but the combination of the different location and someone new (and especially that someone being Mike) was making the sensation more euphoric than ever before. She felt her legs weaken as she struggled to keep silent and raised her hands from his arms to his shoulders to grip him slightly. Mike meanwhile, was doing a pretty good job of making her feel amazing while being completely quiet and committed to the task, save for an occasional shaky, deep breath.

The experience officially became too much for Jan when Mike not only had his thumb working her clit, but added his index finger very subtly into her slit. He couldn’t have been more than one knuckle in, but it was enough for Jan to completely lose herself and collapse onto him as she let out a mix between a gasp and a yelp. Her arms held him tightly while he kissed her neck and her jaw as she relaxed from the orgasm. She sighed heavily as she felt him release his hand from under her skirt a moment later to reveal a gooey substance on his fingers. Jan’s eyes shot wide open, suddenly mortified that the substance was from her body. The pair stared at Mike’s hand for a couple of long seconds, almost like they weren’t sure what to do. “Um…” Jan eventually broke the awkward silence with.

Mike reached into his back pants’ pocket and took out a handkerchief. The brunette released a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding in. “Oh…right,” she said in realization and mild embarrassment as Mike wiped his hand. After he folded the piece of cloth and placed it back into his pocket, he reached down and picked up Jan’s small bag she had dropped next to the front door when the passion began. He unbuttoned the front and took out the key to her condo, which was the exact moment Jan remembered anyone could have heard them or walked by during the fingering. “Mike!” She grasped his arm in panic. 

He continued to not be too concerned and gave her a gentle smile before kissing her lips after a quick look around. It wouldn’t be until later when Jan would realize he was probably now so content because he successfully distracted her from her previous aim. She turned to see he was opening the door to her home and casually placed her bag on her right forearm. Then Mike gingerly pulled her into a hug and gave her an extra big goodnight kiss which got Jan’s heart fluttering and her mouth responding. Only five seconds later, he separated from her, pecked her temple and put the key in her palm. 

“Until tomorrow, Miss Freeman,” he parted cheekily as if he were her chauffer and not a lover. He exited the area with a satisfied smirk on his face while Jan, now feeling completely flushed, tried to keep her equilibrium as she leaned against the doorframe in a daze.


End file.
